Cody's Return Home
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I have made up my own story after seeing Surf's Up for 3 months. Hopefully, i'll get some positive reviews from fanfiction users. Enjoy!


Cody's New Home

By: Terrell "T.J." Ruffin James

Summary: This story will become the most insomniatic story about Cody Maverick's homecoming to Shiverpool. I thought that "Surf's Up" would have a little homesick feeling to it. After all, some surfers can get homesick too. I thouught that this will be a cool story. Hopefully, this will help because this is my favorite movie after all. Enjoy!

Rating: PG

Chapter 1: Back home to Shiverpool

2 weeks after the competition, Cody Maverick was a little content about surfing in Pen Gu Island after the contest, but he started to feel a little homesick after a week in Pen Gu Island. Chicken Joe came over and saw Cody feeling a little sad.

"Hey, dude. What's wrong?" he asked.

Cody sighs and replies, "Do you feel as if you miss your home a lot?"

Joe replies and goes, "A little bit, but you get used to it sooner."

Cody says, reluctantly, "I kind of miss my home a little bit, about the way it used to be. I mean, don't get me wrong, but I miss my life in Shiverpool, you know, the way it used to be, I kind of miss my family a lot."

Joe looks at Cody and says, "I see. You're feeling a little homesick about Shiverpool, aren't you?"

Cody starts to cry and says "Yeah."

Joe hugs Cody and says, "Maybe you should head home to Shiverpool for a few days and you'll come back and feel as if you belong here."

"You think so?" Cody asks.

"I know so." replies Joe.

Cody sniffles and says, "Thanks, Joe.", then he walks away without saying a word.

"So, why did you help Cody break free his homesickness?" asks the cameraman.

Joe replies, "Same thing happened to me whenever I'm away from home for a week. I go back home or make others feel like they're at home. So it helps with talking things out with someone and maybe you can go back home."

Cody lays in the other side of the beach and reflects on his life back at Shiverpool while watching the sunset, then along came Lani who sees Cody feeling sad.

"Hi, Cody." greets Lani.

Cody says Hi back, sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Cody sighs and says, "I kind of miss my home a little bit."

"Really?" she asks. "You're from Antartica, right?

Cody says, "Yeah. I'm from Shiverpool."

Lani sighs and says, "You know, you could always go back home for a few days and maybe you won't be so lonesome anymore. That helps whenever I'm away from Uncle Z."

"You really think so?" asks Cody.

"Absoultely." replies Lani.

Cody smiles and says, "Thanks, Lani. I might be able to get back home pretty soon."

In comes Big Z and greets Cody and Lani and asks Cody, "What's this I hear about you going back home?"

Lani answers, "Cody has been feeling pretty homesick and wants to go back home."

"Really?" asks Z. "Maybe you could let us come, if you want to."

Cody says, "It's okay with me."

"Cool." says Z. "How's tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it." Cody says.

The next morning, Cody, Lani, Big Z, Chicken Joe went traveling on a whale that's headed to Shiverpool. Cody felt confident about seeing his family again. Cody looks back at Pen Gu and realizes that he needs to take a break from the island and enjoy all the things back at home.

"What's it like in Shiverpool?" Chicken Joe asked.

"It's pretty much like any other home. There are a lot of penguins around and it's a little different from home." says Cody.

"I bet it's a very cool place." says Joe.

Cody looks at him and says, "It is, Joe. There's no place like it."

About almost 4 hours, they arrive in Shiverpool and it seems a whole lot different than it is. Lani, Z, and Joe seemed like the place seems a bit satisfying. Cody feels like he's back to his life again and everything remained the same, but not for long. Things changed in Shiverpool, a bit and every penguin began to greet Cody and saw Big Z for the first time in 10 years.

"Everybody seems nice." says Z.

"They're supposed to be nice. It's my hometown." says Cody. "Let me take you to where I live."

"Shouldn't that be Shiverpool?" asks Chicken Joe.

"I meant my house." says Cody.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." says Joe, with no hesitation.

When Cody got back to house, Cody sees that everything is the same, nothing has changed since he was away. When Cody sees his mom and his brother, Glen, they noticed him coming home and were so happy to see him home.

"Hey, little brother." greets Glen and gives him a little noogie.

"Okay, stop, man. I see you haven't changed a little bit." says Cody.

"How's everything?" asks his Mom.

"Everything was awesome. But nothing compares me for coming back home." says Cody

"How long you in for?" asks Glen

"About a couple of days." says Cody. "I'd like to introduce you to some of my new friends."

"Bring them over." says his mom.

Cody brought in Chicken Joe, Lani and Big Z over and didn't know what to expect next.

"This is Chicken Joe, Lani and Big Z." introduces Cody to them.

But then, his mom looked at Big Z and realizes he is the real thing.

She goes, "Oh, of course! You look a bit taller than you were 10 years ago."

Z chuckles and goes, "How nice of you to notice."

As Joe, Z and Lani introduces to Glen and his mom, Cody hides himself and goes to the other side the house and realizes he's glad to be back. Cody sighs and says "Man, I am so glad to be back home. There's no other place like it."


End file.
